Healthy Hero
by AnacDian
Summary: Harry has a close to normal childhood. He is more aware of himself and his surroundings. The Dursleys aren't evil, just bitter. How will this effect his views on the world(s) he lives in?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** \- I'm re-publishing this story after fixing a few typos. Hope you don't mind. This story is not going to cover all of the canon story-line. It will speak to changes - 'what could have been, if . . .' - elements. So you will see large jumps in time with mentions of how Harry or his friends dealt with a situation and perhaps how a situation was avoided entirely.

 **Chapter I**

"You know uncle, you're right again. These are the best sausages that aunt Petunia has ever gotten." Petunia smiled brightly towards the three males sitting at the breakfast table. "Too right, Harry!" Vernon chimed in as he speared another one from the serving plate, "These are delicious, Pet." Dudley continued to chew, nodded at his cousin Harry and got out a barely discernible "yeah." And so, three relatively healthy males, two of which were fairly large, happily ate their breakfast.

Harry Potter was not an idiot. As an infant he was left with this family. He was not immediately made welcome. He brought the baggage of discord between two sisters and two worlds. He was looked down upon and ill treated for the first couple of years of residence with his aunt and uncle. But, as stated, he was not an idiot. Anyone in such a situation would attempt to understand and get along with people that were in charge and obviously held great power over him. He watched and listened to his environment, and pain has always been a great teacher; whether it was the soreness left over after scrubbing a floor or the sting left on his backside for saying the wrong thing. Harry learned to quickly agree with his uncle, assist his aunt and adopt their habits. Their views of the world were obviously the best ones to adopt as well. Was this a kind of brainwashing? No, Harry did what children throughout the world do; he emulated his caregivers. One small difference was that Harry was aware of his actions.

Harry did not come to these conclusions in a month or a year, but slowly over time he learned to fit in. He still kept an awareness that he was not quite one of them and was steadfast in his determination to remain his own person. In most families children tend to be different in fairly predictable ways. Maybe the oldest has a tendency to be studious and the next may be more outgoing if for no other reason than to stand out a bit and garner some of the adults attention and affection. Also, many people simply have built in tendencies for certain behaviors that the scope of modern science has yet to explain. In any case, when Harry showed any abilities in which Dudley was lacking, like reading comprehension, or maths beyond basic arithmetic, Harry immediately decided that his best course of action was to assist his cousin.

Harry realized that his 'caregivers' highly preferred that their progeny be beyond reproach. While his aunt and uncle had adjusted to his participation in their lives to what would be considered a civilized level of amicability, they would never hold him in a higher esteem than their 'Duddikins'. So, if his assistance was of use to Dudley, it was encouraged. In this way Harry was able/allowed to excel scholastically. For the Dursleys it was proof if his suitability of tutoring Dudley. A significant by-product of this behavior was the time that Dudley and Harry spent together. Dudley truly appreciated Harry's help as it was given honestly and openly with no hint of condescension or superiority. He was smart enough to know that he wasn't going to excel in the classroom and if Harry's help kept him in his parents good graces that was all for the better. Harry was also smart enough to comment on Dudley's strong points. He might casually mention "You know Dudley, I may be good in some classes, but you really 'wow'ed the guys with your rugby play today." He would definitely make sure things like this were said in his aunt and uncle's hearing.

And so here we find Harry Potter, living with his aunt, uncle and cousin. He is healthy, aside from a scar on his forehead that never seemed to have healed. He is confident in his scholastic abilities. He is adept at thinking on his feet and flourishing in a potentially hostile environment. One thing Harry does not have is knowledge of his origins. The topic of his parents and anything about them was NOT a conversation that the Dursleys were willing to have. This was about to change. July 31st was Harry's 11th birthday. Harry was looking forward to it. While it was not celebrated quite as lavishly as Dudley's, he could still expect a present or two and some cake with dinner. The day started as it commonly would, with some breakfast and casual chatter around the table. They were discussing letting Harry pick out a movie at the cinema for his special day when the mail arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

What Harry found in the mail was rather odd. It was a letter for him, he'd only ever gotten flyers from the stores that he'd entered his name in for a contest. But this was different, thick paper shiny green ink and a kind of odd emblem on it – some animals on a shield of sorts. He brought the rest of the mail to his uncle Vernon and opened the one for himself and read it. He was puzzled, but had a kind of familiar, deja vu-ish feeling. After he finished reading it, he stopped and wondered what he wanted to do.

He realized that this was going to be a problem. This lead back to topics his aunt and uncle never wanted to talk about, magic and his parents. But, he felt a deep longing to pursue his heritage, to let loose the reins of his differences from the rest of the family. While he didn't hate them, he know he didn't really fit in. Later that day he approached his aunt and uncle. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, do you have a moment to talk about something kind of important."

They turned to look at him, glanced at each other and with a shrug gave him a nod to proceed. "This is kind of difficult so please let me finish before you reply. Well, I got a letter today from a school that I think my parents went to. While I know you don't like to dwell on the past (putting it in the politest way he could think of) I think the people who sent this will need to be addressed if nothing else. It seems that they have me down for attending this school in Scotland to learn about a lot of very different things; nothing at all like I've been learning at primary with Dudley. The thing is I'm a little afraid of the differences and at the same time I can't help but notice that I am different from you guys and think that maybe I'll fit better in that kind of place. I know that I kind of fit in here, but I also kind of don't."

"I think at least we should send a reply and find out more about it. That way we avoid being rude and maybe find out where I belong. I figure there's two possibilities, one I find out it's scary or a scam of some kind, or it's real and I go and find out what they have to teach me. If I don't think it should happen then no harm done and we carry on, if it looks like I will fit in well then, I go and see if I can succeed there. If I go I know I'll miss Dud and you guys loads, but maybe I can make more friends. I was thinking about what would happen to my tutoring of Dud, but then I remembered the way that Jess is always hanging around us and offering her help. You don't think he'd mind if she helped him do you?" He'd ended his speech this way on purpose. They were now thinking about a cute girl from the neighborhood, that seemed to like their Dudders and having her around instead of Harry.

His aunt said, "Harry, I see you've given this a good deal of thought. I won't deny that I'm not happy about the situation. But, I know you have difficulties and try your best to help the family." After glancing and Vernon and getting a grudgingly affirmative nod, "we agree that you should at least investigate this, but I want your promise that if you decide not to go that we never discuss this again. I simply won't have this discussion again. Also, if you do go . . . there, you'll be gone for about ten months of the year. When you're home for the holidays and during the summer I want you to leave whatever you learn there outside. We don't want any of 'that' in our house. Do you understand?"

"Yes, aunt Petunia. That's perfectly clear." His curiosity would not rest and he seized the moment to ask, "I do have one question though, and in keeping with what you just said, I won't bring it up again after this. Why does this upset you so?" After a pause so long Harry feared an answer would not come, his aunt spoke in low, sad tones. "I used to have a lovely, charming, happy sister. We were not so far apart in age, but she was older. She would always play with me and insisted in including me, even when friends here age weren't too keen on the idea. We were splendid together. Then, one day, she got a letter like that. Slowly, year by year, I lost my sister. I lost her to that other world into which she could not include me. She met your father there. They ran afoul of some nasty, powerful brute of that ilk. He killed them and then someone brought you here. So, you see Harry, that letter, and in part, you, are a reminder of my broken family and the lovely sister that was taken from me." A sob escaped her throat. "I don't begrudge you your heritage, I just can't stand the reminder of the loss, the loss of my dear Lily."

Vernon, never a very sensitive man, was out of his chair. He swept his wife into a loose hug and patted her back. "There, there pet. Let it out, let it out. Harry, get us some fresh tea, will you." "Yes, of course uncle." Harry quickly went off to the kitchen and started the tea. While doing so, he pondered what he's just seen and heard and couldn't help but see his relatives in a new light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Having replied to the letter and requested a meeting with a professor that was comfortable in 'normal society', his uncle's words, they received a visitor two days later. Harry answered the door. Standing there was a fairly normal looking woman. "Hello, might you be Harry Potter?" "Yes, I am." "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Aurora Sinistra. I am the professor of Arithmancy at Hogwarts. May I come in?" "Ah, well, yes. Please wait here a moment." He trotted into the kitchen. "Aunt Petunia? A woman is here from that school. Shall I take her into my room or shall I speak to her at the library or somewhere else? I don't want to have her bother you any more that I can help it." "Your room should do. . . . Thank you Harry."

Professor Sinistra explained Hogwarts to Harry. She explained the fundamental classes - Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, History and Defence against the Dark Arts; as well as the basics of the school schedule. After she noticed that he seemed to have little knowledge of his own history and the magical world in general. She asked if he would like to have a bit of a tour and gather some addition materials along with his school supplies. After receiving permission, they headed to Diagon Alley. Along the way she quietly explained the fate of his parents and how he had become famous. The disturbing nature of his celebrity that was due to the murder of his parents bothered him deeply. He learned that books were written about him that could have no basis in fact. No one else was in their house that night, as confirmed by the professor and no one had visited him at his current home. That aside, Harry learned many new and wonderful things that day. The Magical world was just that, amazingly magical!

His trip into Gringotts, the wizarding world's primary bank, was also enlightening. He found that his resources were far from limited. He had what looked like quite a bit a money at his disposal. But, not having a wish to stand out he limited his withdraw to just a bit over what was need for his supplies. He'd seen how rich kids at school had people hang around them and be friendly but then talk behind their backs and he didn't want any part of that. While in that train of thought Harry took the opportunity to ask the professor about lawyers. Were they different in the wizarding world and should he have someone look into how those books were made without his knowledge or approval. So, she and Harry consulted with the Goblins and found that they could recommend a choice of a few wizarding litigators, any of which, could look into that for him.

Harry also made his first friend in the wizarding world, kind of since she was also raised in a non-magical household. He met her at the book store, Flourish and Blotts. They began talking about the Welcome to the Wizarding World pamphlets at the store and found a common ground of ignorance of this new world along with a desire to know more it. Though they didn't speak of it, each had a desire to be accepted in this new opportunity. Hermione was very chatty, but Harry could tell that was because she was nervous. Later, Hermione told Harry that she knew that he was being rather quiet for the same reason. They agreed to meet at a library between their homes and go over their new materials with Hermione's parents providing the transport.

Over the next month they grew to know each other fairly well and found that they complimented each other nicely. Hermione helped him dive deeper into his studies and he added some critical thinking to her views. She seemed to think that all the content of books should be treated as Gospel; they were the authority and must be listened to. He pointed out the fallacies of the 'history' books in which he was listed. They printed the 'facts' of his history without any way to verify their information. It was obviously either hearsay or pure fabrication. He also got her to have a bit of fun as well, outside of the library, for which her parents were quite thankful. Just of bit of kicking around a football or playing on the swing-set was more than she was used to doing. They were both glad to already have a friend to share the journey into this strange new world.

After much worry and excitement, September first finally arrived. Harry had a bit of a tearful goodbye with his relatives. "I can't promise that I won't change Aunt Petunia, but I can promise that I won't separate myself any more than I can from you guys and I'll definitely try to stay out of trouble." After promising to write, Harry received a rare hug from his aunt and turned to enter the train station.

During the long train ride Harry met several new kids. He met Neville, Ron, Su and Susan. He and Hermione enjoyed hearing about their very different families and their views on the Hogwarts houses.

Neville, Ron and Susan were all from well established wizarding families. They told Harry and Hermione about some of there traditions and society. Su shared her views coming from a 'mixed', muggle mom and wizard dad, family. Susan shared information about the ministry that she'd learned from her aunt who worked in law enforcement. Ron went on at length about the sport of quiddich while Neville told them about wizarding holidays and how his family celebrated them. When the subject of Halloween was discussed Harry became noticeably more quiet. He heard how it was not only a traditional harvest time holiday but one of celebration of the fall of don't-say-his-name. After a bit he decided that he need to talk about it. Harry shared his views on his story. Much like he explained things to Hermione he pointed out that much of what they know about him was likely wrong. Heck, he didn't know what happened back when he was one year old; how could people who were not there know anything about it. He would enjoy the treats with them, but asked to be left out of the celebrations. Each of them nodded solemnly to him each with their own caring expression.


End file.
